Estoy gordo?
by Houseshead13
Summary: House no siempre es una persona tan profunda y con problemáticas tan existenciales como todos creemos...aquí una prueba de ello. Huddy mis compañeros lectores, no se van a defraudar!


**Bueno, un One-Shot que se me ocurrió hoy mientras almorzaba como una hija de puta, espero que les guste, se rían y me digan que les parece!**

-Estoy gordo?- preguntó House a Wilson sosteniendo una hamburguesa a medio comer mientras ambos almorzaban en la cafetería del hospital, por supuesto no había escuchado nada de todo lo que Wilson le había dicho desde que se habían sentado…

-Eh? Qué es esa pregunta?- dijo Wilson levantando una ceja sin entender muy bien a que se refería, no porque estuviese hablando de física nuclear, sino porque ese tipo de preguntas se le daban más a él mismo que a su amigo.

-Es una pregunta simple Wilson….piénsala un momento si te esta costando un poco, pero luego responde con total sinceridad ¿estoy gordo?...-pregunto el nefrólogo muy seriamente de nuevo.

-No, no lo sé…-respondió Wilson confundido.

-No me refiero a gordo como Hugo Reyes, me refiero a gordo como Axl Rose en el 2001, o como tu luego de tu primer divorcio…..

-Estas igual que siempre….- mintió Wilson…

-Gracias a dios….-suspiró el médico mayor aliviado….luego Wilson agregó un poco asustado mientras se tocaba la nuca…

-Bueno, tal vez si estés un poco más gordito…..

-Como es eso?- preguntó House muy sorprendido, no esperaba realmente esa respuesta..

-No es algo que se note mucho….eres alto, eso lo compensa, creo que estas algo más cachetón…y no tan desgarbado como siempre…pero esta bien, estas con Cuddy, por ende estas más feliz con menos dolor o sea más apetito, es una buena señal….

-No puedes estar hablando enserio…..- dijo el nefrólogo con preocupación en sus ojos mientras miraba la hamburguesa como si fuese el nuevo enemigo…

-Ey, tu me preguntaste….aparte no puedes estar quejándote de que te sientes gordo mientras comes una hamburguesa completa y un plato gigante de papas fritas….- le indicó Wilson cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja, House asintió con su mirada perdida y agrego "no me siento gordo", tiró la media hamburguesa restante dentro de la pasta de Wilson, tomó su bastón y se fue cojeando a paso rápido hacia su oficina….

* * *

-Estoy gordo?- preguntó a Thirteen que era la única médica que se encontraba en la sala de diagnóstico, ella levanto una ceja mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa…

-Qué?- preguntó…

-O esa pregunta es más complicada de lo que parece o yo no la estoy formulando muy bien- habló en voz alta más para si mismo que para la médica-….vamos denuevo….estoy _más_ gordo?- volvió a preguntar acentuando el "más"…

-Yo te veo igual que siempre….-respondió ella levantando los hombros…

-Segura?- preguntó el acercándose a ella….

-Ella lo miró más atentamente de pies a cabeza….-quítate la camisa le indico al médico…."ey ey, si así va a ser nuestra primera cita debería estar mejor organizada, no en un hospital donde tu gran jefa y mi jefa-novia nos pueda ver"…la mujer rodó los ojos- quieres que te de una opinión sincera o no? Quítate la camisa, puedes dejarte la remera….- él suspiro pesadamente y se quitó la camisa, la médica lo inspeccionó sin tocarlo demasiado, de pies a cabeza, brazos, cuello, torso completo y piernas…"y?"...preguntó él impaciente…- bueno, puede que tengas unos kilos más de lo normal, pero tampoco tanto, aparte eres alto y….-continuó hablando ella sola ya que él había disparado de la oficina.

* * *

-Taub tu que eres cirujano plástico, cuan gordo estoy?- le preguntó al pequeño médico mientras irrumpía en la sala de examen numero 2 en la cual este se encontraba realizando una revisión de la vagina de una mujer literalmente obesa, por lo menos con dos veces su índice de masa corporal normal.

-Lárgate de aquí House, estoy con una paciente, por si no lo habías notado….-dijo Taub sin prestar atención a su jefe….

-Bueno, es difícil no notarlo….-exclamó él haciendo una graciosa cara de idiota, por supuesto refiriéndose con esas palabras a la obesa mórbida que se encontraba sobre la camilla- Hablando enserio Taub esto es una consulta!- exclamó House exigiendo la atención de su empleado…Taub suspiró pesadamente "está bien, todo está normal _aquí abajo,_ puedes ir" le indicó a la paciente que comenzó a subirse los pantalones y agarrar su cartera para retirarse, una vez en la puerta dijo a House en una voz baja y pretendidamente sensual "me gustan los gorditos…", House rodó los ojos "si, el día que Michael C. Hall deje de ser nominado como mejor actor del año dramático y efectivamente gane un globo de oro….cuando eso pase te llamaré", le dijo House a la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella "soy un hombre de palabra, por favor espero que Dexter no gane ningún globo de oro…podría sentirme muy culpable…"…volvió a ironizar el médico mientras se acercaba a Taub que se estaba quitando los guantes de latex..- cual es tu problema House?- preguntó Taub…

-Quiero pruebas empíricas de que estoy gordo….sácame el índice de masa corporal….o algo…

-Desde cuando te importa el estar gordo o no? No estás gordo…aparte tu ya sabes sacar un índice de masa corporal!

-Solo haz tu maldito trabajo y cállate Taub, a menos que yo te consulte….

-En realidad tu no eres mi paciente…de hecho en este momento debería estar viendo a otro paciente- dijo el hombrecito, nunca tenia miedo de contradecir a House, por algo había llegado a ser parte de su equipo…

-No, pero soy tu jefe, asíque haz lo que te digo y punto….

-Okey hagámoslo rápido a ver, párate en la balanza vamos a calcular tu peso y altura….- le indicó Taub señalando la balanza…- altura, 1, 89…-decía Taub mientras anotaba "envidia eh?" tiró House "bastante" respondió Taub sin siquiera mirar a su jefe- peso 89….veamos- continuó hablando mientras agarraba una calculadora y calculaba el índice de masa corporal, o sea el peso del hombre dividido por su altura al cuadrado….tu índice es de 24,6….está en los rangos normales, sin embargo tu peso que debería estar entre 75 y 83 está un poco por fuera de ese rango, 6 kilos por encima de la máxima según tu altura….

-Y que hago?- preguntó el médico bajándose de la balanza…

-Tienes 47 años, está bien tu peso, no tienes un sobrepeso importante, es el sobrepeso normal para ser alguien que no puede hacer actividad física aeróbica….y que no se cuida en lo más mínimo con las comidas…de hecho podría ser mucho peor deberías estar obeso literalmente, envidiable metabolismo…

-Tengo 49….y estoy más gordo que hace unos meses, bastante más, solía pesar 76…..dios mío! Son 13 kilos más, es una locura!- exclamó el médico sorprendido ante su descubrimiento…..

-Ve a un nutricionista y deja de comer tantas grasas como es tu costumbre, tus hábitos alimenticios son asquerosos, exclamó Taub saliendo de la sala de examen en busca del próximo paciente mientras dejaba a House parado atónito en el consultorio….

* * *

-Vas a comer eso?- preguntó Wilson a House al día siguiente de de haber descubierto sobre su no tan importante sobrepeso….

-Ensalada de rucula, parmesano y tomate, mi preferida…- exclamó el con una sonrisa fingida….

-Te has vuelto loco- exclamó Wilson y continuó comiendo su sándwich mientras House lo miraba con ganas de cortarse las venas….

* * *

-No puedo creerlo, House está hace una semana a dieta….que le paso?- preguntó Cuddy que se encontró con Wilson mientras ambos realizaban algunas horas de clínica…..

-Dice que está obeso, hasta comenzó el gimnasio….solo brazos y abdominales por supuesto…

-Enserio? No está obeso, está loco…..de donde sacó eso?- preguntó Cuddy levantando los hombros y mirando a Wilson intrigada…él respondió con el mismo gesto… cuando la médica ya se encontraba en su despacho leyendo algunos papeles que debía firmar recordó…

_Flashback_

_-Gordo….puedes alcanzarme esa bolsa de fideos sin abrir del estante de allí arriba que no llego?- le preguntó la mujer a House mientras se disponía a comenzar a cocinar….él la miró desde el sillón y puso stop al juego de la X-Box que lo tenía pegado al televisor…_

_-Como me dijiste?- le preguntó a la mujer sorprendido mientras cojeaba hacia ella y luego agarraba la bolsa de fideos…._

_-Que? como te dije?- preguntó Cuddy confundida…que había dicho tan grave?_

_-Gordo?- preguntó el retóricamente…._

_-A si, resulta ser que en las relaciones de pareja las personas suelen decirse, gordo, gordito, osito, cariño, mi amor….y demás…es como algo aceptado socialmente- le explicó Cuddy como si estuviese hablando sobre hábitos terrestres con un extraterrestre…_

_-Lo se, y es estúpido….yo no te diría gorda, eso seria una mentira….a menos que estuviese hablando de tu trasero…._

_-Crees que mi trasero es gordo?!- exclamó Cuddy alarmada…_

_-Bueno no gordo…más bien gigante, pero perfectamente redondo y bien tonificado…Biggy Butts sería más apropiado…. Pero volviendo al tema…crees que estoy gordo?- preguntó a Cuddy algo preocupado….desde cuanto se preocupaba por esas ridiculeces?_

_-Estas un poco más gordito, pero no te dije gordo porque estés gordo….estás bien...-respondió Cuddy sincera pero sin prestar mucha atención mientras le daba la espalda al médico y comenzaba a cortar algunos tomates…el médico no respondió y volvió a su juego bastante preocupado por el breve intercambio con su novia de hace ya 6 meses…_

_Fin del flashbacks_

-Dios mío….-exclamó Cuddy en un suspiro llevándose una mano a la cara….esa noche hablaría con House…por qué el hombre tenía esa maldita costumbre de llevar todo a los extremos?

* * *

Ambos House y Cuddy se encontraban sentados en la mesa a punto de degustar una tarta de verduras hecha por Cuddy, lo deprimido que estaba el médico por tener que estar comiendo semejante cantidad de verduras y comidas sanas se le notaba en unos intermitentes arranques de mal humor y sensibilidad….

-Mi amor….desde cuando comes comidas sanas?- le preguntó Cuddy al médico mientras le servia un vaso de vino tinto…

-Desde que tengo que bajar como 13 kilos….- respondió el con cara de "no me hables del tema porque me saca de quicio"

-No tienes porque hacer esto, yo no creo que estés gordo….esta bien que comas sano y dejes un poco esos malos hábitos alimenticios que tienes, pero tampoco te mates….

-Tu si piensas que estoy gordo…el otro día me lo dijiste….- respondió él ofendido como si fuese un niño de 5 años que acaba de ser privado de un repentino capricho…

-Ya te explique que es una forma de decir….todas las parejas se llaman asi…_gordo_…-le explicó ella burlándolo un poco al final.

-Si me dices "gordo" es por algo, podrías decirme "flaco"- replicó él mirando a la mujer muy seriamente….

-Si, también podría llamarte nose, "astronauta" pero esa no es una expresión de cariño en nuestra lengua!

-Quien dice?- preguntó él….

-Bueno pequeño a ver…-comenzó a hablar ella suavemente agarrandole la mano al médico, con el tono de una madre que le enseña algo nuevo a su hijo de ahora tres años- yo se que a ti te gusta o necesitas evitar y desconocer todo aquello que sea social y culturalmente compartido, pero te guste o no es así, y no lo dice nadie, seria algo así como "un hecho conocido"….

-Bueno, yo no lo conozco..,,.-dijo él testarudo poniéndose de pie y cojeando con su baston hacia el sillón para mostrarle a Cuddy, o al menos que ella piense, que él que prefería ver la televisión antes que cenar con ella….no es que él, que era brillante no entendiera algo tan básico, el en realidad estaba preocupado por otra cosa y no tardaría en hacérselo saber a su mujer.

-Vienes a dormir ?- preguntó la mujer luego de haber lavado los platos….

-En un momento….- respondió él que apareció en la habitación unos 20 minutos después donde se encontró a Cuddy muy relajada leyendo alguna de sus aburridas novelas románticas…probablemente si no leyese tantas historias de amor irreal y estúpido podría tenerle más paciencia a su complicado novio, bueno, ese era otro de los tantos delirios de House sobre su relación con Cuddy….

-Por qué no quieres tener sexo conmigo? – preguntó House luego de recostarse a su lado, aunque dejando una importante distancia entre ambos…

-Perdón?- preguntó ella dejando el libro sobre la mesa de luz para luego mirar a House sin entender nada…

-Hace un mes no tenemos sexo casi todos los días como solíamos….la semana pasada solo tuvimos sexo dos días….

-Espera jajajaaja, espera….-comenzó a decir Cuddy tentada mientras unía las piezas en su mente y lograba tener un panorama general del actuar presente de House y de sus locuras de las ultimas semanas relacionadas con su repentino interés por su aspecto físico…."no me estoy riendo" la miró él con el ceño muy fruncido, últimamente andaba más sensible de lo normal….- perdón jajajaa pero se te mete cada idea en la cabeza, de verdad crees que no me calientas más? O tanto como antes? Por que crees que yo pienso que estas gordo? Jjajajaajaj perdón, pero es buenisimo…

-Bueno eso explicaría tu falta de deseo sexual del ultimo tiempo….-respondió él sonrojándose levemente…..de repente se sentía un completo idiota, esas inseguridades de chica adolescente no tenían nada que ver con él, pero en esos lugares ridículos lo ponía su amor por Cuddy, o se ponía él por amor a ella, lo que sea, al fin y al cabo era lo mismo…

-No seas idiota por favor….por supuesto que me calientas….cuantas veces te lo dije ? Todo de ti me "enciende" tu físico, tu altura, tu torso gigante, tu cuerpo de hombre, tus ojos, esa sonrisa perfecta que pocos conocemos…tu intelecto…disculpá si últimamente no estuve muy disponible como ambos quisiéramos, pero fue un mes muy complicado en el hospital, muchas noches llegue muy tarde y cansada…de verdad lo siento…no era mi intención que te armaras semejante historia…_gordi-_ le explicó Cuddy dándole luego un tierno beso en la boca que él llevo al punto de la pasión y como era su costumbre el sexo y culminó en el acto que hace tiempo lo tenia inseguro y preocupado…

-Lo hiciste bien para estar tan gordito….astronauta- dijo Cuddy a House al oído bromeando divertida mientras lo abrazaba y cruzaba una de sus delgadas piernas sobre su estomago…

-Tu también Biggy Butts- respondió el abrazándola y atrayéndola más hacia si….

-Te amo, quiero que siempre estés seguro de eso….en nuestra relación no hay lugar para inseguridades estúpidas…ok?- exclamó ella más como una orden que como una descripción de hechos…

-Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que estás bastante más gorda, y arrugada…-le dijo él divertido…

-Ya cállate idiota- concluyó ella cerrándole la boca con un tierno beso que nuevamente los llevo a ….bueno, a donde más puede ser?, ya saben…

**Fin**

**Reviewssss? =)**** =)**


End file.
